


Lover's on Land and Sea

by kirallie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, nonhuman Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certian beings that just aren't hunted. When Bobby gets word of one being held in a 'museum' he asks Sam to take a look. He should have taken Sam's temper into account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Sam walked into the building, fighting not to show his disgust. He hunted to protect the innocent, hunters like this sickened him. Turning their kills into trophesy and displaying them…..made them little better than the beings they hunted. Bobby had gotten word of Trent doing something even worse and had asked Sam to look into it since he was closer. He walked up to the internal door and knocked, staring at the panel as it opened briefly and then the door swung open.

"Sam Winchester, wow. It's an honour! Meeting one of the two to take out Azazel…did you take a trophy?" The man…Trent, Sam assumed, asked and Sam managed a strangled smile for him.

"Sorry but no. Was wondering if I could look around though."

"Go right ahead." Trent told him and Sam started looking around, taking in the vampire teeth, wendigo skulls, and other trophies while acting like he was enjoying himself. There wasn't anything really shocking though.

"What the hell!" Sam blurted out and Trent joined him, smirking.

"I love that reaction. He's my main exhibit." The man stated proudly and all Sam could do was stare at the tank. The thing was about seven foot tall and maybe three feet wide and deep and filled with water. Floating inside, dead or unconscious, was a being Sam had heard described but never thought he'd see.

"A merman." Sam whispered, stepping closer to the tank, close enough to see the bare chest rising and falling with slow breaths.

"He's a beauty ain't he? Caught him in a lake in Washington Stare, it was a bitch to get him back here alive but well worth the trouble."

"And you just keep him like this? That's barbaric!" Sam spat, staring at Trent who shrugged uncaringly.

"So, he's just a creature. Besides it's not like I starve him or anything. Got this mix from a guy I know, adds the nutrients straight to the water as well as a sedative. Not like he's ever awake or anything." Trent argued. "What's your problem? Not like I'm torturing it."

"How about there's never been a recorded death from a mer? If anything they save humans from drowning. Doubt they will if this gets around. People like you make me sick!" Sam spat, shoving Trent into a wall, seeing the fear in his eyes.

Dean could vaguely hear the sounds of humans talking outside his tank, not that he could understand them. He could recognise the voice of the one who had captured him though, the second sounded different from any other he'd heard…..kinder or something. But then it was mad and there was yelling. Dean fought to open his eyes but whatever was in his water was too strong, he had enough trouble staying even slightly aware. All he wanted was to go home.

Trent slumped to the floor, unconscious, and Sam moved back to the tank, putting his hand on the glass. The merman was incredible, all tanned muscle and sleek scales. His tale was a dark green/blue and it twitched every now and then, muscle spasms or the poor guy fighting to wake up? Short blonde hair moved slowly in the gentle, artificial current as his body floated limply. Sam moved around to study the tank and then yanked the tube that went to the tank of sedative/nutrient mix. The tank appeared made to be transported on the back of a truck so at least that wouldn't be too hard but what were the odds he could make it to Washington before Trent got some friends together? He didn't even know which lake the merman came from but he had to try. No being deserved the kind of life this one was living. Sam had seen a truck when he'd come in and sure enough he found it out in the warehouse proper, obviously there from when Trent had moved the merman in. He got in and backed it up to the loading doors and then went back inside to make sure Trent was still nice and secure. When he straightened up he saw groggy green eyes staring at him through the glass.

Dean struggled to focus, finally making out a blurry figure in front of the tank. The human looked big and Dean felt a flash of fear until he managed to focus on the man's face. His eyes locked with calm, gentle hazel and he felt a brief surge of hope. He watched as the man placed his hand against the glass and smiled gently at him. His lips moved and Dean recognised the second voice from before. He slowly raised his own hand and rested it where the man's hand was, pleading with his eyes for help.

"Can you understand me?" Sam called out gently and the merman tilted his head, obviously still groggy but he eventually nodded. "My name's Sam, I'm going to get you out of here. Just stay calm okay? Things are gonna get pretty loud." Sam explained and the merman nodded again. "That's good. I'm going to try and get you back to your home. It's gonna take a while thought, it's not a short trip and there will probably be people after us at some point but I'm gonna look after you." Sam told him and then began figuring out how to get the tank into the truck without disconnecting the oxygen; he didn't want the merman to suffocate on the way. By the time he managed to load the tank Trent was coming round, struggling against the cuffs.

"You bastard!" Trent yelled when he saw what Sam was doing and Sam walked over to him, pulling his gun and aiming it at Trent's head, making him stop struggling.

"Come after us and I will kill you, got that?" Sam demanded and Trent glared but nodded sullenly. "Good. People like you make me sick, you're not a hunter. You're a monster." Sam spat and then hit Trent in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him back out. He then gagged him to be safe.

He finally figured out the machinery around the place and hooked it up to the tank, giving the poor worried looking merman a brief smile before turning it on to move the tank over to where the truck was waiting. He got the tank loaded and got up beside it, kneeling over the now laid down tank.

"Okay I'm going to be up front driving. You all right in there?" Sam asked and the merman nodded. "You're gonna be okay, I'm going to try to find your home for you." Sam promised, smiling when the merman placed his hand against the glass. Sam matched the move and then got up. "Sorry if the ride gets bumpy but I'm gonna try to stay off the main roads for safety." Sam told him and then got into the cab and drove away. He kept off the main roads, taking back streets wherever possible. But eventually he had to stop and sleep so he got into the back of the trunk with the merman. "We've stopped so I can get some sleep. We should be safe enough here. Wish we could communicate, I have no clue if you need anything." Sam said and was relieved when the other male shook his head. "Okay then." Sam managed to make up a bed next to the tank, curling up to sleep.

Dean watched the human sleep, agreeing with the wish that they could communicate better. He wanted to ask him why he was helping him. Did he know about the law? Surely he wasn't doing it out of the goodness of his heart, no human was that good. Despite the fact he'd been kept unconscious for who knew how long it wasn't much longer before he found himself drifting off to sleep as well.

TBC…


	2. 2

Sam slammed on the breaks, feeling a flash of sympathy for the poor merman in the back as the truck skidded to a halt. He grabbed his gun and took aim at the pissed off men, knowing they were hunters.

"Can I help you?" Sam called out, keeping his gun out of sight for now.

"Get out of the truck kid and put your hands up." One barked out and Sam just stared at him.

"Why?"

"We know you're the one that beat Trent, you think you can just do that to another hunter?" He demanded and Sam glared.

"I did what I had to!" Sam yelled angrily. You want to start another fight? He was going after peaceful species, ones that will even help humans! We don't do that." Sam spat and was happy when one or two shifted nervously at that.

"A monster is a monster boy now come here." The apparent leader snapped and Sam sighed but levelled his gun at him.

"No, let me past or I'll run you over if I have to. You're not hunters, your thugs and bigots. I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to." Sam stated as coldly as he could. He had to save the merman in the truck. The ones that had looked uncomfortable before backed away a bit and Sam glanced at them, hiding a grin when they took off. That made things easier; five to one were way better odds. Sam kept his gun on the leader but made sure he could see the others as well, praying that his reflexes were better. He was younger, fitter than them so he should have the edge.

"You'd kill another hunter for a creature?" The man spat and Sam glared at him.

"You're no hunter; people like you make me feel sick." Sam spat back. "Now leave." The leader started to aim at him and Sam squeezed the trigger, his bullet hitting the man's gun arm and sending him to the ground. He shifted his aim even as he began to ease off the break, the big truck starting to roll forward threateningly. That was enough for most of the rest and they bolted except for one who levelled his shotgun at Sam, Sam's gun aimed at him in return.

Dean floated in his tank, body shivering in fear as he heard gunshots and angry shouts. When the truck started moving again he relaxed a bit, taking it to mean Sam had managed their escape. The truck moved for what felt like forever and then stopped. Dean pressed himself against the glass as he heard noise and then Sam was there but something was wrong. Sam looked at him and managed a smile even as he fell to the floor and then crawled closer. Dean began beating at the tank, knowing something was wrong. Sam's hand came up to the tank and Dean's eyes widened in horror at the blood on Sam's hand. Dean thrashed against the glass wanting to help him somehow even if being out of the water too long would kill him.

"Hey, calm down. I'll be okay." Sam whispered, pulling himself over to a bag and beginning to pull things out. Dean watched in horror as Sam put an instrument to his side and began digging something out. He cried out as Sam whimpered and Sam looked up at him. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Sam murmured but Dean didn't believe him. He moved his hands to the top of the tank and started pushing and Sam's eyes went wide. "No! Don't, we're too far from water, you'll die." Sam called out and Dean looked at him and then he started rocking against the tank as if…Sam staggered up and over to the tank. It took a bit of fiddling with the controls but then the tank was upright and Sam sank to the ground. Dean shoved up again and the lid popped off. He pulled himself up and over the edge, falling beside Sam. "No." Sam whispered and Dean dragged himself to his side, pushing Sam's clothes aside to get to the wound.

Dean stared at the blood and then lowered his face to it, making Sam tense. He looked up at the hunter and then raised a hand to gently stroke Sam's face. He then lowered his lips to the wound, breathing over it carefully. Sam gasped and then moaned and Dean smiled as the wound sealed over. Sam stared in shock and then looked at Dean. Dean smiled and took Sam's hand and Sam laughed, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you!" Sam told him, squeezing his hand gently. "What's your name?" Sam asked and Dean put a hand to his throat, shaking his head. "You can't talk?" Sam asked and Dean nodded before swallowing and trying to take a deep breath. "Oh shit. Hang on, it's gonna be okay." Sam told him, scrambling upright; Sam got his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him up, Dean helping by reaching up to grab the top of the tank. With a bit of work Dean was safely back in the water and Sam smiled at him. "Thank you. We need to get moving again. You okay?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. "Okay."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam waited impatiently for the phone to be answered, his fingers tapping at the steering wheel as he drove.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bobby." Sam answered.

"Sam? What the hell have you gotten yourself into boy? They're saying you attacked and beat a hunter!"

"Yeah well Trent's a little bastard who deserved everything he got Bobby. He was keeping a merman sedated and in a tiny tank. He said it didn't matter, that he was just another monster." Sam spat and Bobby sighed.

"You okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I am now. I…..some hunters found us, I got shot. I went into the back to try and patch myself up and he freaked, kept trying to get out of the tank but it was lying down, it would have drained. So I managed to get it upright and collapsed. He….he just pulled himself out despite not really being able to breath. Bobby…he….he healed me." Sam whispered and Bobby blinked in shock. Sure he'd heard of merpeople saving people from drowning but healing someone?

"Why?"

"Maybe because I got him out? Without me he'd be stuck here for who knows how long. I don't know, he looked…sad?" Sam offered and Bobby sighed.

"Tell me you at least know where you're going?"

"I know what state but so did Trent. How many lakes are there in Washington State that could support at least one mer? Sam asked.

"Damn it boy. When you get there find a map, maybe he can narrow it down by pointing out the right shape." Bobby offered and Sam nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'll spread the word about what really happened, try to get some of the digits off your back but I can't promise a lot of them will listen."

"Because it's me. I get it Bobby, just do what you can." Sam hung up and closed his eyes before going back to driving.

TBC…


	3. 3

Sam parked the truck and got down, scrambling up into the back and smiling at the merman who gave him a small smile in return. Sam knew the merman didn't really trust him but also knew Sam was his only chance to get home, that was why he'd healed Sam. Sam sat beside the tank as he dug out some food, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the half stale sandwich but ate it, feeling the merman watching him. "Are you hungry?" Sam asked and the merman nodded. "I have no clue what you eat." Sam admitted.

Dean watched the human eat, feeling rather hungry but he had no way to tell Sam what he ate. He hated the tank, hated being stuck but at least he wasn't unconscious anymore and Sam would take time to talk to him, tell him what was going on. He couldn't help but like the human even though he didn't trust him fully. He watched as Sam finished his food and then stretched out before getting up.

"We're only a few hours from Washington. When we get there I'll buy a map and we can try to find your home." Sam told him, putting his hand to the tank and Dean copied him. Then Sam jumped down and the truck started up.

Dean dosed for a while but opened his eyes when it stopped again but Sam failed to appear and he started to get nervous. He was really starting to worry when Sam pulled himself up into the truck, a bag over his arm. Sam looked at him, his eyes went wide and he rushed to the tank.

"It's alright, I'm here. I'm sorry, I didn't think." Sam babbled and Dean relaxed, putting his hand against the tank and Sam copied him. "I was getting a map and supplies, I'm sorry." Sam assured him as he sat down in front of the tank. He pulled out the map and spread it out so Dean could see. "Okay so this is of Washington, the blue shapes are lakes, can you nod when I point to one that looks the same shape as your home?" Sam asked and Dean nodded hesitantly. He wasn't sure it would work, there were so many and he knew his home but it was different to looking at a blue shape. But he had to try.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam dropped his head down to rest on the steering wheel in frustration. Dean had managed to give him an approximate shape of his lake and they had checked three so far with no luck. He'd known it wouldn't be easy but seeing the merman's disappointment every time made it worse. He wanted to find his home for him, what if he had a family waiting for him? Sam sighed and sat up, starting the truck again, they still had several lakes on the map that were of similar shapes and if none of those were it then they'd just have to find every lake in the state.

Dean floated in the tank, staring sadly at nothing. He wanted to be home, he missed be able to swim around and he was starving. They'd been to several lakes so far but none of them were his home.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam climbed into the back of the truck and smiled at the merman who smiled sadly back. "Hey, we still have a lot more lakes to look at, we'll find it." Sam promised, touching the tank. The merman copied him and his smile widened a little in response to Sam's actions and words. Sam sat beside the tank and ate his dinner before curling up in the next of blankets he'd made up. "See you in the morning." Sam whispered and the merman nodded.

Dean watched Sam sleep for a while; he looked so young and peaceful. Dean still didn't know why Sam was attempting to help him but he'd take the help as long as it lasted. He just hoped he was wrong about what he thought Sam's motives were. Dean tensed when Sam whimpered in his sleep, beginning to toss and turn. Sam usually slept soundly and deeply so what was wrong? When Sam began really thrashing Dean pounded on his tank, trying to wake him up. He relaxed as Sam shot into a sitting position, eyes wide and panting for air. Dean hit the tank one last time to get Sam's attention and the hunter jumped, staring at him with fear before slowly calming. Sam staggered up and over to the tank, sitting beside it. Dean got as low as he could in the tank, staring in concern and Sam managed a shaky smile.

"Thanks." Sam whispered and Dean nodded. He raised an eyebrow in question and Sam nodded. "I'm okay." Sam told him, leaning his head against the tank tiredly.

Sam wasn't okay, not by a long shot. Actually he was terrified. He knew a vision when he had one and that had not been a nightmare. He hadn't had a vision since…...since Azazel had died so why now? And what he'd seen….Sam shivered slightly and the merman stared at him in concern. "I'm not gonna get anymore sleep tonight, might as well get back on the road." Sam told him, getting up and stretching.

Dean watched him go in concern, something was wrong.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stopped the truck and frowned, he could have sworn he heard something…..the banging came again and Sam jumped down, running around to the back to see the merman bashing at his tank. "Hey! Whoa calm down! What's wrong?" Sam asked as he scrambled up.

Dean kept slamming into the tank, he could feel it! He was home! When Sam climbed up he smiled happily but Sam didn't seem to know why. It was so frustrating not being able to communicate!

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head. "Okay so…..damn it. This is not easy." Sam mumbled and Dean grinned, pointing out of the truck, trying to get across what he was happy about. Sam frowned but then it slowly dawned on him. "We're there?" Sam asked and Dean nodded enthusiastically. He was puzzled when Sam frowned. "There's nothing on the map….I'm gonna have to look around to find it so I'll be gone for a while. We're in the middle of nowhere so you should be okay." Sam told him and Dean nodded, eager for Sam to find his home.

Sam smiled at him and then gathered a few things into a backpack, including weapons. He figured the odds were good the lake was being watched; Trent probably still had some friends willing to help him after all. Sam grinned at him and then got out of the truck and headed off into the woods. Finding the thing was going to be hard, it had to be close but it could literally be in any direction so Sam headed uphill first while he was nice and energetic.

Four hours and several trips back to the truck to reassure the merman Sam stumbled across an expanse of clear blue water and stared in awe. It was beautiful! Sam smiled in awe but then retreated to the trees, moving to scout the area for any hunters. When he saw Trent he sighed, he'd given the other man as many chances as he was getting. Sam took aim and pulled the trigger.

Dean stared as Sam jumped back into the truck. Sam grinned and Dean knew, he'd found his lake. Sam walked over to his tank, still grinning and Dean grinned back. "Guess it's obvious huh? Yeah, I found a lake. It's incredible! If that's your home….there is a small problem though." Sam told him and Dean frowned, tilting his head. Sam sighed and sat beside his tank like normal. "There's no road leading there and no way to get the truck through. Don't suppose you know how they got you out of there in the first place?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head before closing his eyes to try and explain. "You were unconscious?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. "I can try carrying you, though you're not light and…..I'm not sure you can be out of the water that long." Sam admitted and Dean sagged, so close yet so far. "Hey, we'll figure this out, don't give up." Sam whispered and Dean stared at him before nodding.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stared at the truck's ceiling, lost in thought and unable to sleep. The lake was all of a quarter of a mile away and there was no feasible way to get the merman there, not alive anyway. But there had to be some way to do it. How had Trent taken him in the first place? He must have had help; several people carrying could have gotten the guy to the tank quick enough. He could feel eyes on him and knew the merman was watching him but it was actually comforting, not creepy or anything. He looked over at the tank and smiled, obviously surprising the merman who then smiled back.

Dean had thought Sam was asleep but obviously he'd been wrong. He'd thought Sam would be mad he was watching but the hunter had just smiled at him. Sam had to the oddest hunter and a very weird human.

TBC…


	4. 4

Sam woke the next morning with a crazy idea but it could work. He got up and dug out every towel he could find in his gear and the truck. He turned to the tank to find green eyes watching him curiously so he smiled. "I've got an idea, it's crazy but hopefully it'll work. We need to keep you wet right? So if we soak the towels we can use then to wrap around you while I carry you." Sam explained and the merman blinked. "So do you need to be wet all over?" Sam asked and the merman touched his tail and then his neck and face and Sam nodded. He popped the lid to the tank and put the towels in, grinning when the merman pushed them around to make sure they were soaked thoroughly. Once that was done Sam lay them out on the floor of the truck and reached in to help the merman clamber out. "Easy, nice and slow." Sam whispered as he tried to guide the tail out and to the ground gently. He got the merman laid out on the towels and quickly wrapped him up before jumping down and taking a deep breath. He reached into the truck and manoeuvred the mer into his arms as gently as he could.

Dean wrapped his arms around the hunters' neck, feeling the man working to adjust to his weight. Dean hid his face in a wet towel, holding his breath as much as he could before using the towel to breathe through. It didn't work too well but it was better than trying to breathe normal air. He felt Sam stumble several times and did his best to keep his weight balanced to help him. Dean cried out when Sam fell, falling from his arms. He gasped as rocks dug into his vulnerable body, the towel falling from his face, leaving him to gasp in the dry air. Then he felt gentle hands on him, pulling him up and his tail weakly slapped against the ground.

"Easy, I've got you, I'm sorry." Sam's familiar voice reached him and he felt the air around him move as he was lifted. "Almost there, just hold on." Sam told him.

Sam moved as quickly as he could, he'd come up the easier climb but that had one problem, a sheer drop into the lake. He had to get the merman into the water fast and now he was injured. Sam reached the drop and kicked his shoes off before simply jumping over, using his own body to protect the merman's as they slammed into the water.

Dean gasped, pulling in water and air in relief. He wriggled free of the towels in relief and looked around, he was home. But then he dove, swimming fast, following the sinking body. He grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled the limp body towards the surface. He held Sam's head above the surface as he swam for the shore, pushing Sam out of the water and then pulling himself out beside him, shaking Sam to try and wake him. He hit Sam's chest, trying to make him cough out any water he may have breathed in. Sam choked and then coughed and Dean rolled him to his side, patting Sam's back as he expelled the water.

Sam rolled weakly onto his back, still coughing as he struggled to concentrate, green eyes slowly coming into focus above him. He coughed again and then smiled groggily. "Thanks." He whispered, throat sore from coughing up water. The merman smiled slightly at him but then moved back and Sam sat up, finding they were on the lower end of the lake. He watched the merman struggle to turn to get back to the water and got up. "Hang on." He coughed, getting his hands under the mers arms and then lifting, he got him into the shallow water and put him down, getting a grateful nod before the green eyed mer vanished from sight under the water. Sam stumbled from the water and collapsed on the shore, too tired and sore to attempt the trip back to the truck. He shivered slightly and forced himself up, looking for something to use for a fire to keep warm. He stared out at the lake, hoping for a glimpse but not mad when he didn't, he couldn't blame him for staying well out of sight. Sam got a fire started and took off his jacket and over shirt, laying them out to dry as he huddled next to the flame. He started, hand going to his knife as he heard something and then he stared in shock as a young man moved closer…..a young man who looked identical to the merman he'd just freed.

"Hi." The newcomer whispered and Sam stared at him in disbelief before slowly getting up and the other man moved back a step so Sam held his hands up.

"Is….are you….." Sam trailed off, getting a small smile from the stranger.

"Thank you for freeing me. What would you have from me in return?" The man asked and Sam frowned.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"You helped me, saved me form captivity. By law I have to give you anything you ask for." Dean whispered; hope rising since Sam appeared confused. Was it possible Sam really hadn't known? He looked up at Sam who was staring at him and Dean shifted nervously. Was there something wrong with the way he was dressed or something? Not like he had any clothes except one pair of old jeans and a faded t-shirt. He was lucky they were still in the cave he'd left them in.

"Anything?" Sam asked and Dean nodded fearfully. He forced himself to stay still as Sam walked slowly closer. "Tell me your name?" Sam asked and Dean blinked.

"What?"

"You said I could ask you for anything so I'm asking to know your name." Sam smiled slightly and Dean stared at him in confusion. His name? This Hunter could demand anything from him and Dean would have to give it and all he wanted was to know his name?

"Dean." He finally answered and Sam smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you Dean."

"You…..you could have asked for anything, immortality, wealth….my name?" Dean asked in confusion and Sam nodded.

"I didn't do this to get a reward Dean; I did it because it was the right thing to do. You didn't deserve to be trapped like that." Sam explained gently. Dean licked his lips but nodded hesitantly. "How…..how are you, well human?" Sam asked and Dean looked at him carefully.

"Because I'm home." He stated, not willing to give anything else away.

"I'm glad. Do you mind if I stay here for tonight? Don't want to try to get back to the truck in the dark and barefoot." Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"There's a cave, it'd be warmer." Dean offered and Sam smiled.

"Thanks." Dean helped Sam douse the fire and gather his clothes and then led him to the cave. The cave was warmer than the outside forest and Sam sighed, moving to lie out in the back. "This is a lot warmer, thank you." Sam told him and Dean nodded before slowly sitting down near Sam.

"Why do you hunt?" Dean asked after they'd sat in silence for a while and Sam looked at him curiously before answering.

"When I was a baby a demon killed my Mom, Dad started hunting after that, trained me when I was old enough. I don't know any other life. I tried to get out once, didn't work so well. We got the demon last year but…Dad didn't make it." Sam explained softly.

"I'm sorry." Dean told him and Sam gave him a small smile.

"What about you? Any family or anything?" Sam asked and Dean hesitated but decided to answer, Sam hadn't done anything to make him distrust the hunter, all he'd asked for as Payment had been his name after all.

"No. Never knew my parents, I've just always been here in this lake."

"Alone? Don't you get lonely?" Sam asked in concern and Dean was amazed to hear it. Sam was worried about him?

"There's a town not far away, once I learnt to get legs I'd head there occasionally."

"Explains you having clothes." Sam grinned and Dean nodded.

TBC…


	5. 5

Dean watched Sam sleep for a while before stripping off and leaving the cave, slipping into the water, legs shifting back to his tail as he swam out, diving to the bottom to look for food and then sleep himself.

Sam woke up confused as the sun filtered into the cave but then he remembered what had happened and sat up, looking around the cave but Dean was gone. He got up and walked towards the entrance, frowning as he found Dean's clothes. He moved out of the cave and looked at the calm water, searching for any sign of Dean but there was nothing. Sam sighed but grabbed his shirt and jacket, redressing and hoping his shoes were still on the cliff top. He looked out over the lake one last time and blinked, covering his eyes from the sudden bright light, the other hand going for his knife. The light faded and he lowered his arm, blinking in shock at an equally shocked and naked Dean. Dean looked at him and flinched back and Sam frowned but then realised and re-sheathed his knife. Sam stared at Dean and then blushed, looking away in embarrassment.

Dean stared in confusion when Sam went red and looked away but then he remembered that most humans had a thing against casual nudity so he slipped past him to grab his clothes. He dressed and then moved closer to Sam who turned and smiled slightly at him. Dean smiled back and held out what he'd brought Sam, several good sized dead fish. "Here. Thought you might want to eat."

"Thanks Dean." Sam smiled and a while later he was cooking the fish over a small fire, Dean sitting on the other side. Sam had so many things he wanted to ask Dean, no one had ever really had the opportunity to talk to a merperson before but he could sense Dean's nervousness and he didn't want to scare him away.

Dean watched Sam eat the cooked fish; he didn't know how humans could eat fish cooked. Yuk! He didn't know why he'd decided to show himself again, he knew better than to trust a human, and a hunter at that, but something about Sam….he wanted to trust him, to believe Sam didn't want to hurt his people just because they were different. Sam had nearly been killed twice trying to save him after all. Dean caught Sam glancing at him and knew the human was curious about him; could he answer his questions though?

"So you said before there's a town nearby?" Sam asked and Dean blinked but nodded.

"Yeah, north of here. Why?"

"Well I figured I'd stay for a while just to make sure no one else comes for you. Trent couldn't have done this alone and if he told anyone where he found you…." Sam explained and Dean nodded.

"Thank you." Dean whispered.

"It's no problem." Sam answered, reaching over to place his hand on Dean's arm. Dean started slightly and Sam felt sad for him, Dean said he lived alone, that meant living without anyone to talk to, to touch, anything. Sam left his hand there and Dean stared at it but slowly relaxed, glancing up at him and Sam smiled. "You don't deserve what happened Dean, I won't let it happen again." He promised.

"Why?" Dean asked, confused by the hunter.

"Because I was trained to protect those who need it from evil. What Trent did was evil, not you. You…you saved my life twice when you had no reason to. Okay so the first time if I'd died you would have been stuck in the truck but this time? You could have easily let me drown last night but instead you pulled me out and helped me clear the water from my lungs. A lot of people see things in black and white I don't. Not human doesn't mean evil Dean." Sam explained and Dean nodded.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam wandered around town to get the lay of the land, if anyone should up looking for Dean he wanted to know and have away planned to stop them. The town was small, only a thousand people so that would make spotting newcomers easier. He'd gotten a room at the only motel in town and booked it for a month. A month may be more than needed but honestly he could use a vacation and with Trent having set other hunters after him it was probably safer for him to disappear for a while. He pulled his phone out when it rang and answered. "Hey Bobby."

"Hey Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. Found the merman's home so I'm sticking around for a while to make sure no one comes after him and to keep out of sight till things calm down."

"Good idea, Trent managed to tell a lot of people his little story. So it's probably better you stay out of sight till I can counter it."

"Well it's a nice little town so I don't mind. How're you doing?" Sam asked and they chatted for a while before he hung up.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat beside Dean's lake, just enjoying the quiet. He grinned when a blonde head appeared and waved at him before lying back on the grass. A while later another body joined him on the grass and Sam turned his head to smile at Dean.

"You came back." The merman whispered and Sam reached over to take his hand.

"Of course I did Dean. I told you I'd be staying for awhile, got a room in town. While that cave was warm it didn't exactly have any amenities." Sam smiled at him and Dean slowly smiled back.

It felt sort of weird to be touched but he also enjoyed it and knew he'd miss it when Sam eventually left. He'd never realised how lonely he was before. Now that he knew it would make being alone again even worse. Sure he could try to find a mermaid, have a family but that just didn't interest him. "Didn't feel like eating fire cooked fish all the time?" Dean asked and Sam grinned.

"Considering I tend to burn them?" Sam asked and then laughed. "Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Well….what do you eat?" Sam asked and Dean shifted on the grass.

"Some underwater plants…..fish….things like that." Dean finally answered and Sam nodded.

"Can you eat human food?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"Never tried." He admitted.

Sam rolled onto his side to look at him. "Not curious?"

"It looks weird." He admitted. Sam chuckled and they spent the afternoon lying in the sun and talking softly.

TBC…


	6. 6

Dean smiled when he saw Sam sprawled on the lake shore. Sam had been there every day when Dean emerged from the water and Dean found himself really enjoying not being alone. Sam looked up and grinned at him and Dean couldn't help grinning back as he joined the human on the ground, lying so that they were almost touching. Sam began talking about nothing in particular and Dean listened intently, learning more English from the hunter. Dean especially liked it when it got too late for Sam to go back to town and he spent the night in the cave. When Sam was fast asleep Dean would join him, watching him sleep or curiously touching him without waking him. He knew it was probably wrong to do but he couldn't help it, Sam fascinated him in a way no human he'd seen before had.

Dean was finding himself drawn more and more to the strange hunter and it scare him but it also felt so good to not be alone, to be able to talk to someone without having to worry they'd learn what he was. The longer Sam was around the more Dean wanted him to stay, to let him know everything there was to know about his kind in the hope that Sam could accept and agree to what Dean was starting to want. But Sam was a hunter, even if he understood why would he want it?

"Hey, you okay?" A soft voice called and Dean blinked as Sam rolled to his side to look at him. "What is it?" Sam asked in growing concern and Dean reached out to touch his arm. Sam stayed still, watching him, as cool fingers traced over his warm skin. Dean was shocked that Sam wasn't pulling away but he kept touching the muscular arm, fascinated by the way the small hairs moved under his fingers. Dean glanced up at Sam who just smiled at him and then moved. Dean tensed, worried he'd upset his friend but Sam just yanked his shirt off and lay down to soak up the sun. "I don't mind Dean." Sam told him and Dean slowly lowered his hand to Sam's chest. Sam lay still, fighting slight shivers as cool hands wandered over his bared skin. Sam slowly raised his own hand to touch Dean's arm, finding the skin to be cool and hairless. "Your skin is cool….are you cold?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

"Always this temperature." He whispered, still exploring the warm skin until he came to a scar. Sam moved slightly and Dean froze, afraid he'd hurt him.

"It's ticklish, not painful." Sam assured him.

"It's different."

"A scar, vampire got too close in a fight."

Dean studied the section of white, harder skin. "A scar."

"Open wounds heal and toughen the skin, leaving a mark." Sam explained. "Don't you have any scars?"

"No." Dean answered and then took off his own shirt to let Sam see; sure enough his skin was flawless. Sam's hand hovered over the skin and Dean nodded, letting Sam touch him in return, forcing himself to remain relaxed until his body adjusted to being touched. Sam was so warm, his hands calloused but gentle.

"You're not used to being touched." Sam whispered, sensing how Dean had forced himself to stay relaxed and Dean shrugged. "Guess that makes sense since you live alone and don't go into town much." Dean closed his eyes as Sam kept touching him, enjoying the feel of someone touching him without trying to hurt him. He shifted slightly moving closer to Sam and then he found an arm wrapping around him, gently holding him and his eyes flew open. Sam was watching him and Dean sighed, letting his eyes fall closed again as he relaxed against the human. He turned his head towards Sam, nestling against his shoulder and inhaling his unique scent, there was something…..sulphur? Dean tensed; he knew what that scent meant but Sam? Sam sat up and Dean opened his eyes, suddenly wary and scared. Even here he would be hard pressed to win against a demon, especially one wearing a hunter. "Dean? What's wrong?" Dean pulled away, scrambling back and Sam held his hands up. "Dean?" He sounded so worried, so sincere but Dean knew that scent.

"Demon." He spat and Sam went white, shaking his head in denial but Dean knew what he'd smelt.

"Dean no, I'm not." Sam whispered, moving to hug himself and Dean hesitated half way back to the water, he wasn't acting very demonish.

"Know that scent." Dean snapped and Sam frowned.

"Scent?" He asked in confusion and then closed his eyes. Dean tensed waiting to see what colour they would flash but when they opened again they were still the same colour as always. "You can smell...Dean I swear I am not a demon, I'm Sam Winchester, hunter and….." Sam took a shaky breath and then stared at him. "One of the demon Azazel's 'psychic kids'. He killed my Mom when I was a bay and…and bled into my mouth. That's what you smell, his blood in me." Sam stared at the ground then, huddled forlornly and Dean stared at him. Sam wasn't a demon? This hadn't all been an elaborate trap or game?

Dean slowly moved closer to Sam again. Not a demon? He sniffed at Sam who stayed huddle, smelling sulphur, gun powder and something else, fresh cut grass and the sea. The sulphur scent was definitely there but far weaker than the other scents, no wonder he hadn't picked it up before. It was far too weak for a demon. Dean hesitantly reached out to touch Sam's hair and felt Sam tense and shudder, a soft noise coming from the hunter. Dean reached out and carefully tugged Sam into his arms, trilling softly to the distraught male and Sam slowly relaxed in his arms, slumping in his hold. Dean nuzzled at him, trilling continuously as he got up; carrying the taller human to the cave to settle him on the sleeping bag Sam had put in it. Sam whimpered when Dean tried to let go so he lay down and curled around him and Sam clung to him even as he fell asleep. Dean watched him sleep, gently licking the trails of salt water from his cheeks. He wouldn't; couldn't; force Sam to stay with him but he would do everything he could to make Sam want to, Sam was his human now, demon blood or not. He didn't want Sam to ever leave; it was as dangerous out there for Sam with his mixed blood as it was for Dean. Sam would be safer here with him.

TBC…


	7. 7

Sam smiled as he watched Dean swimming in his lake. It was incredible to see a mer in their native environment. Dean was so happy and free and Sam sort of envied him for that. He couldn't remember ever being so free, even as a little kid. Dean spotted him and grinned and then Sam was joined on the shoreline, Dean sitting beside him and their fingers intertwined. Dean hesitantly lay his head on Sam's shoulder and Sam smiled, wrapping his arm around him. "I could get really used to this." Sam murmured and Dean glanced at him.

"Is that bad?" He asked and Sam shrugged slightly.

"I can't stay here forever Dean; I'll have to get back on the road eventually."

"Why? Why can't you stay here?" With me. Dean finished silently.

"Dean….." Sam sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. How was he meant to explain to Dean when his only experience of hunters was being kept on display as a trophy?

"Please." Dean whispered, nuzzling into Sam's neck and Sam swallowed. Oh boy. "Stay with me." He pleaded and Sam closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like if he did stay. To finally live a sort of normal life, maybe get a place in town or fix the cave up more. It was tempting, oh so tempting, especially with Dean doing that!

"Dean….." Sam trailed off as Dean actually nipped at his throat gently. Sam gently pulled back from Dean and stared into the incredible green eyes. "What's this about Dean?" He asked and the merman looked away. "Hey, come on, talk to me." He whispered and Dean swallowed.

"Don't want you to leave me." He admitted.

"Why?" Sam pushed. Dean bit his lip and looked down again. "Dean?"

"I…it's not safe for you." He answered evasively and Sam stared at him. "Don't want to be alone again, like you." He whispered, barely audible.

Sam frowned, not safe? "Because of my mixed blood? Not many people know about that Dean." He assured the merman gently. He could understand Dean not wanting to be alone anymore; the road could be a very lonely place too. But could he really stay for good? His Dad would never have understood if he did but he thought Bobby would. "I…..I don't know Dean."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stared at the ceiling, arms beneath his head as he lay in bed. He wondered if Dean realised just how tempting his plea was? Sam was tired of it all, the constant travel, the fighting. He'd always wanted to just live somewhere and maybe this was his chance. But what exactly did Dean want from him? Sometimes Sam got the feeling it was more than friendly companionship, like when Dean had nipped his throat. That had definitely felt like something more and honestly….it had felt good. He couldn't want that with Dean…could he? Dean was male and not even the same species! Then again did that really matter? It wasn't like Dean was a vampire or something. He wasn't dangerous or anything. He was probably the best friend Sam had ever had and that meant a lot. Could he risk that? Did he want to? And if he stayed, how long till someone or something tracked them down? He would be putting Dean in danger. Then again there was no way to know how many people Trent had told so maybe staying would make Dean safer. Urgh! He was so confused.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stared up at the moon through the water of his lake, hating the fact that Sam was in town and not the cave. He liked it better when he was close by. It felt safer for them both. But it wasn't just that, he missed Sam when he wasn't around, even if he was in the water and Sam was on the shore it was still better to be close. He was scared Sam would leave now, afraid he had pushed too much, said too much. He didn't want Sam to ever leave though. He liked Sam a lot more than he should, than he ever had liked anyone else. Not that he really knew anyone else. He just knew he wanted Sam at his side for the rest of his life and now he may have ruined it.

TBC…


	8. 8

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 8

Sam jolted awake and looked around, unable to see in the darkness of the cave. He took a deep breath and strained his senses to find what had woken when a loud crash came. He got up and felt around for the wall, using it to make his way to the entrance. It was pitch black outside until lightning briefly lit the sky. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself as the wind hit him. He retreated further into the cave as the wind howled and rain poured down. He looked in the direction of the lake, hoping Dean was okay in there. He retreated back into the cave and grabbed his jacket, wrapping himself in it. He eventually fell asleep despite the weather.

When he woke up in the morning he found the sun shining and it was very humid. He went outside and looked around; the place was a mess of fallen branches and debris. “Dean?” He called out, worried for the merman. He walked carefully to the water’s edge and peered out into the lake, the water was calm but he could see where some large branches had landed in it. “Dean!” He called again, kicking his shoes off. He wasn’t sure how deep the lake was but if Dean didn’t show up soon he was going in. What if he was hurt or pinned by a branch or something? He sighed in relief when a blonde head finally emerged from the water. He waved at Dean and saw his eyes widen when he saw the destruction. He dove down again and Sam sat on a large branch to wait.

“Sam! You okay?” Dean asked as he joined him and Sam smiled.

“I’m fine, storm woke me up but it didn’t make it into the cave.” He assured him and Dean relaxed. Dean took his hand and Sam smiled at him. “I was worried about you with all the damage out here.” 

Dean shook his head. “Not the first storm I’ve been through.” He shifted closer to Sam who smiled and wrapped his arm around Dean. Dean leant against his side, content. 

“This is going to take forever to clean up.” Sam sighed and Dean grinned.

“Yep.”

```````````````````````````````  
“Hey Bobby.”

“How’re you doing kiddo?”

“Good. There was a pretty bad storm a few nights ago so we’ve been busy cleaning up.”

“As long as you weren’t hurt.”

“So why the call?” Sam smiled and paid for his coffee before leaving the store.

“Ever heard of a Hunter named Gordon Walker?” Bobby asked and Sam leant against a wall, sipping his coffee. 

“No. Why?”

“Because he’s gunning for you. Somehow he found about the other kids and worked out you’re one of them. Add in Trent and friends spreading stories...”

“Great.” Sam banged his head against the wall.

“Be careful Sammy, this guy is good, scary good. He usually specialises in vampires but he does branch out when needed. Your Dad ran into him a few times.” 

“This just keeps getting better.” He groaned. “I haven’t left town Bobby and really I spend most of my time at the lake so the odds of someone being able to track me are pretty slim. Still I promise to be careful.”

`````````````````````  
Dean surfaced and found Sam sitting on the shore. He grinned and waved at the hunter. And then he beckoned him towards the water. Sam frowned in confusion and then blinked. Dean beckoned again and Sam took his shoes and socks off before taking his jacket and shirt off. He hesitated and then undid his belt and removed his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. He walked into the shallow water and then swam out to Dean. Dean took his hand and pulled him under after Sam took a deep breath. Dean easily pulled Sam through the water, Sam looking around at Dean’s home curiously. He eventually tugged at Dean though and pointed up, needing to breath. Dean just smiled and sealed his mouth over Sam’s before breathing for him. Hazel eyes went wide in shock as his lungs filled with oxygen. He relaxed and Dean grinned at him before going back to swimming. It was a few hours later that Sam flopped onto the ground, tired but also happy. Dean was soon lying beside him and Sam took his hand. “That was…it was incredible Dean. Thank you.”

“Wanted you to see my home.”

“It’s beautiful down there.” Sam smiled and shifted until his head rested over Dean’s heart and Dean smiled at the move. He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, enjoying the contact. 

TBC….


	9. ch9

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 9

Sam walked down the street and then stopped to stare at the poster in the window, heart sinking further with every word he read. How could they do this? He went inside to talk to the ranger and make sure it was correct before rushing back to Dean’s lake, how was he meant to tell him? “Dean!” He yelled as soon as he reached the shore. A few minutes later the merman was walking beside him in only jeans and Sam forced himself not to stare at the bare, tanned skin. It could be very distracting at times. 

“Sam? What’s wrong?”

“They’re going to drain the lake.” He panted and Dean froze.

“What?” It wasn’t possible, was it?

“I saw the notice in town. Apparently they need the land for a hotel or holiday park. In two months the river will be dammed to stop the lake refilling and then they’ll start draining it.” 

Dean sat down in total shock. His lake? They were going to…..he had always lived here, except what that idiot human had taken him, but still, this was the only home he’d ever known. If they drained it…..He swallowed heavily and let his head hang. “They can’t.” he whispered.

“Dean…we could find you a new lake?” Sam tried, wanting to cheer Dean up but the merman shook his head.

“You don’t understand…away from this lake I can’t change. I’ll either be a merman or human forever as soon as they drain it.”

Sam’s eyes went wide in shock. “Oh.” He sat beside Dean and the merman absently grasped his hand. “I…I didn’t know that. What are you going to do?” Dean shrugged, leaning against him. Sam wrapped an arm around him and stayed quiet, letting him think. If Dean was stuck as a merman for the rest of his life what would they do? He would have to find a new lake or something for him and he would make sure he was safe but what then? They wouldn’t be able to communicate anymore or even spend time like this. Was there a chance Dean would chose to remain human? But why would he when he was the only reason Dean had to do so? 

Dean was terrified. He could move lakes or even try the ocean where maybe he would find others but the thought of leaving his home and being trapped in one form forever scared him. He liked being able to walk on land when he wanted to but he also loved the freedom of the water. Could he handle losing one of those? If he chose to remain a merman then he would lose Sam, why would the hunter stay when they wouldn’t be able to talk or really spend any time together? He liked Sam, a lot. But could he sacrifice his birthright for him?

``````````````````````````````````  
Sam splashed at Dean and grinned when the merman laughed and retaliated. It was good to see him happy again. He had been quite and thoughtful ever since finding out about the draining. He didn’t blame him, it was a very big decision after all, one that he wouldn’t be able to take back. He didn’t think he’d be able to make the choice. Dean suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him under and Sam held his breath as they move through the water, letting Dean breath for him when needed. It was so peaceful down here, no demons or worries. He just relaxed and let Dean do as he pleased, he trusted the merman completely. Dean sealed their lips together again and Sam accepted the air only to gasp in surprise when Dean’s tongue hesitantly entered his mouth. This was different, this was more than giving air, it was…a kiss. Sam hesitated before returning the tentative kiss. He shivered slightly as he felt scales rub against his legs as Dean’s tail wrapped around them. Dean pulled back and cocked his head to one side, worry clear in his eyes. Sam just smiled at him and then Dean smiled back.

``````````````````````````  
Dean lay in Sam’s arms on the beach, soaking up the sun. In one week the dam would be complete and he would have to make his choice. He knew what he wanted but could he do it? And would Sam want that too? He sighed happily as he felt fingers gently move through his hair and then a soft kiss was pressed to the top of his head. “Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you going to do next?” 

Sam looked down at him curiously and in some worry. “You mean after your lake is gone?” Dean nodded and Sam took a deep breath. “If you want to go to another lake or the sea I’ll take you.” He promised, moving his arm down to hold Dean’s hand. He felt Dean’s breath hitch slightly. “And if you choose….well then we can go anywhere you want.”

“You would…you want to stay with me?” He asked softly and Sam chuckled.

“You think I’d still be here after all this time if I didn’t?” Sam tugged Dean around a bit and then kissed him softly. Dean grinned and pulled him into a deeper kiss. 

````````````````````````  
Dean leant into Sam as they watched the final pieces fall into place and the water stopped flowing. He trembled slightly and Sam tightened his grip. “It’s okay Dean, I’ve got you.” Dean turned his head into Sam, not wanting to see anymore. “How long?”

“Don’t know, maybe not till all the waters gone.” 

“Well I better clear out the cave before people get too curious.” Dean nodded and they slipped away into the trees, unseen by the workmen. They made it back to the lake and went into the cave, gathering up anything that would indicate it had been occupied. Dean wandered over to the lakes edge and just stared out over the water. It was hard to fight the urge to dive in but without knowing when it would fail he didn’t want to risk it. He wanted to stay with Sam which meant staying human. “It’s not too late.” Sam offered and Dean turned to stare at him. “I want you to stay Dean but not if it makes you unhappy.” 

“No, I don’t want to be alone anymore. I want to be with you. I’ll just need you to help me with the stuff I don’t know.”

“Of course.” Sam promised with a smile. He held his hand out and Dean took it. After one last look at the lake they left the clearing and headed for town. A few hours later they left the town and hit the road.

TBC…


	10. ch10

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Character Death, not a happy ending sorry

Chapter 10

Dean stared in awe at the massive buildings rising into the sky ahead of them. He’d never seen anything like it before. 

Sam glanced over and smiled at him. “What do you think?”

“I’ve…it’s….wow.” Dean breathed and Sam bit back a chuckle.

“Welcome to New York City Dean.” Over the last four months they had stuck to smaller towns and cities to allow Dean to adjust to being human but Sam thought it was time to introduce him to a real city. Since technically they were being hunted he hadn’t taken on any hunts, especially with Dean not knowing how to fight. He was learning fast but still not ready for hunting. Then again Sam didn’t think he was ready to go back to hunting, it had never been the all-consuming duty it had been for his Dad. He’d done enough odd jobs since he was sixteen and then when at college that he had some savings thankfully since he had been living in a cave for Dean. This meant that instead of the usual dump of a motel he was able to get them a room in a cheap but nice hotel. 

They had fun exploring the city even if Dean found the crowds a bit overwhelming at times. Sam had been to New York twice before but only ever for ‘work’, he’d never had the chance to just explore. It was even better to explore it with Dean than if he had been on his own.

``````````````````````````  
Sam parked and looked at Dean who was looking around nervously. Sam took his hand and squeezed gently. “Hey, don’t worry. Bobby wants to meet you, remember he’s the one that sent me after you in the first place.”

Dean took a deep breath and nodded before taking off his seatbelt. “Okay.” They got out of the car and the front door opened. Dean stared warily at the older man standing there, not sure what to make of him. 

“Hey Bobby.” Sam grinned at the older man who smiled but tossed him a silver flask.

“You know the routine kid.” 

Sam nodded and opened the flask to drink before handing it to Dean. “Just Holy Water Dean.”

Dean nodded and drank some. He had smelt the sulphur in Sam’s blood and yet Holy Water had no effect. That was weird but something to be grateful for. “Hi.” Dean handed the flask back to Bobby.

“Good to meet you Dean, now let’s get you boys settled in.”

`````````````````  
“Any sign of Gordon?”

“He’s off the grid along with a few others. Ellen’s been asking around but nothing. I don’t like it.”

“As the one he’s hunting I definitely don’t like it.” Sam flopped on the couch and stared at the ceiling. 

“How’s Dean adjusting?”

“He’s doing well. Crowds can be a bit intimidating but he managed New York well.” 

“Good to hear.” He was relieved that Dean was adjusting to being human. He felt sorry for the merman having to make such a choice. He had never heard of such magic and it was amazing. The downside sucked for Dean since he was now trapped in one form. He’d tried researching it, looking for a way to give Dean back his ability to transform but he hadn’t found a thing. There was no way to fix this, all because a small town wanted to bring in tourism.

`````````````````````````  
Dean smiled as he lay in Sam’s arms, it was the one place he felt truly safe now. He had never felt anything like he did for Sam before, then again he had been a loner till the hunter rescued him. That was why he didn’t understand how the others had found him to take him to that horrible museum place. He missed his lake so much but being with Sam made it better. 

“You okay?” Sam murmured, one hand gently stroking through his hair. 

“Yeah.” He shifted to kiss the younger man. Sam smiled and kissed him back. Dean slowly slid his hands under Sam’s shirt and Sam let him, yanking the cloth off to give better access. Sam began touching him back. The touching and kissing gradually became more heated and Dean surprised Sam by wriggling out of his jeans. 

“Dean?”

“Sam…please, want you.” 

Sam swallowed but nodded and kicked out of his own jeans. Despite no longer being able to switch forms Dean’s body was still a little cooler than normal but it quickly warmed up through contact. Hands and lips wandered all over as they explored each other’s bodies. Finally Dean rolled them so that Sam was resting over him and Sam smiled softly before getting to work preparing him. He would not hurt Dean.

``````````````````````````````````  
Bobby watched with a small smile as the two boys tussled in his yard. He hadn’t seen Sam this happy since he had gotten his acceptance letter to Stanford. He hadn’t seen much of Sam since then but they had kept in contact. He had thought the death of his girlfriend would kill Sam or make him more like his father but it hadn’t, thankfully. Sam had become a rather well balanced young man, although when John had died he had gone a little grief mad for a few months. Despite how happy the two were he did wonder if he’d done the right thing in sending Sam after Dean. Between whatever the demon had done to him spreading as rumour among hunters and then what he had done to save Dean it had totally destroyed Sam’s reputation among many. Bobby hated how narrow minded some hunters were and could only pray the boys wouldn’t pay the price for that. 

``````````````````````````  
Sam moved to look out the window as he heard a car pull up. “BOBBY!” He yelled as he saw the men spill out, weapons out already. He moved for the weapons rack and grabbed a shotgun plus extra ammo. Bobby and Dean ran into the room and Sam tossed Bobby another shotgun.

“How many.”

“Five in this car. Could be more. Dean get into the panic room and lock yourself in.” 

“No, no way I am leaving you.” 

“Sam’s right Dean. You need to go, you’re weapon skills aren’t up to this.” Bobby pushed Dean gently and Dean stared at Sam fearfully before obeying. Sam knocked the glass out of a window and took aim while Bobby moved to the back of the house to make sure no once snuck in that way. Soon the air was filled with the sounds of gunfire. 

Dean curled up at the back of the room, staring at the blocked door. He had moved what little was in the room to block the door but he didn’t know if it would hold. But if they got down here then that would mean…if that happened then he didn’t care if they got him. He bit back a cry of fear as something hit the door. 

Sam struggled madly against the men holding him on his knees as Dean was dragged in with one eye already blackening. 

“Sam!” Dean cried out, relieved he was still alive. Bobby was out cold beside him on the floor. 

“Let him go.” Sam growled and Gordon chuckled.

“Now why would I do that Sammy? He’s a monster after all.”

“He’s human!” Sam argued. That earned him a smack to the face.

“Don’t bother lying Sammy, we know what he is. He’s going back to a tank and you, demon spawn, are going to die.”

“NO!” Dean screamed, struggling wildly even as a gun was levelled to Sam’s head. Hazel eyes met green and Dean shook his head. “Please.” He begged, he couldn’t lose Sam. 

‘Love you.’ Sam mouthed and then Dean screamed as a gunshot sounded. Blood splattered across the room and Sam slumped bonelessly to the floor, eyes wide and staring at nothing. 

“NO NO NO NO.” Dean couldn’t stop screaming even as he stared at the far too still body on the floor and the spreading blood pool under Sam’s head. A blow to his head quieted him even as he slumped in the arms holding him, dazed. 

The gunshot had Bobby stirring groggily. He cracked open an eye and nearly vomited as he saw the boy he considered his son lying dead in a pool of his own blood. He could hear a whimpering sound nearby and knew it was Dean. He shifted his hand and wrapped it around the knife kept in his belt. He drew it and moved, stabbing the man closest to him who screamed and dropped his gun. Bobby grabbed it and came up shooting. 

“Dean? Come on kid, look at me.” Bobby urged, gently turning the bruised face away from the sight of Sam’s body. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” He whispered, pulling Dean to his feet and leading him away from the bloody room. Dean collapsed on the seat in the kitchen and Bobby got him some water, slipping some light sedatives into it. Dean was soon asleep in the kitchen, leaving Bobby to deal with the bodies. He took a deep breath and called the police. This was too much to cover up. He knelt beside Sam and gently closed his eyes, not looking at the damage to his skull. “I’m so sorry son, so sorry.” He whispered before covering him with a blanket. 

Dean forced his eyes open, he was so tired, but he stumbled up and then out of the house. Sam was dead and it was all his fault, he had to fix it. 

Bobby went back into the kitchen and was shocked to find it empty. “Dean?” He ran outside but the yard was empty and he could hear sirens approaching. 

```````````````````````  
Dean waited impatiently, he knew he had done it right so where was it?

“Well aren’t you a cutie?” A voice purred and Dean turned to see a woman wearing a red dress. 

“Demon.” He whispered and she smirked, eyes flickering black.

“So what can I do for you?”

“I want to make a deal.”

“I guessed that little merman.” She smiled as he startled. “You might be human now but it’s still obvious if you know how to look. So what do you want?”

“Sam Winchester alive and well.”

“A merman dealing for a hunter.”

“Well?”

“It’s tempting but why would I bring him back?”

“Because one of you went to a lot of trouble over him. No way you guys want him dead.” Dean argued, hands clenched into fists.”

“Hmmm, maybe. But you’ll have to sweeten the deal, your soul isn’t worth it.” 

“What do you want?”

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you some things shouldn’t be rushed?” She purred, running a finger down his cheek and Dean shuddered. “Very well. Here’s the deal and I think you’ll like it. I won’t give you ten years, I’ll give you…sixty. That’s a human lifespan to spend in regret and memories. You even get your fins back. But not Sammy. Oh I’ll bring him back but he won’t remember you at all. He’ll be alive but you will never see him again. Even if you did he wouldn’t know you and might even hunt you. You get a nice lake to live in all alone until the hounds come for you. So how about it?”

Dean was shocked and horrified. Could she do that? Erase Sam’s memories of him? This wasn’t what he wanted. If she was going to do that then why not bring the hounds immediately, why let him live? To suffer? He bit back a sob. What did it matter as long as Sam was alive? “D…deal.” He choked out and she smirked, moving even closer.

“So kiss me.” She demanded and Dean closed his eyes as their lips met. He gasped, pain radiating from his legs. 

“Sam.” He whispered even as his world went white.

``````````````````````````````````````````  
Sam sat at Bobby’s kitchen table absently stirring his soup. 

“Something on your mind Sam?”

“I…I don’t know. Does something feel…off to you?” He asked and Bobby shook his head.

“Like what?”

“Like…somethings missing. But I don’t know what.” Sam shook his head. 

“You got shot Sam, lost a lot of blood. It’ll take time to get over that and the doctors said things might be a little muddled for a while.”

“I guess.” Sam shrugged and went back to eating. He knew he was lucky to be alive. Gordon had come for him all because of his stupid, tainted blood. If he hadn’t been with Bobby he would be dead. Instead he’d spent months in a coma and then in hospital recovering. But no matter what he felt like something, someone was missing. 

````````````````````````````````````  
Dean stared at the shoreline sadly. He might have his tail back but he had permanently lost his legs. He couldn’t transform and he didn’t even know where he was. He could only pray that the deal had worked and Sam was alive somewhere. His heart hurt just thinking of him, he would never see his Sam again and if he did he would be a stranger to the one he loved. He hoped the bitch who made the deal that way died at the hands of hunters painfully. 

```````````````````````````````````  
Sam screamed and writhed in pain, pulling against his restraints. The bitch that had laid the trap for him leant over and smirked at him, enjoying the sound of his pain. “This is for my Father, Sammy dear. After everything he did for you and you killed him. Well now it’s payback time.” She ran the edge of her knife along his cheek. “No one’s coming for you, amazing how hated you are by other hunters. All over that stupid merman….oh, that’s right. You don’t remember.”

Sam didn’t understand what she was talking about. He had never seen a merman before. He knew other hunters didn’t like him but that was because they knew about the demon blood, wasn’t it? 

Meg smirked at seeing the confusion in his eyes. “It’s his fault you don’t remember. All those months protecting him, letting him touch you and where is he when you are in trouble? Living free in a lake.”

“Liar.” Sam spat at her. There was no way it was true. He hadn’t been with anyone since Jess, and a male? Especially a non-human? She’d have to try something more believable than that. But…there was a small sliver of doubt, the feeling of missing someone that just wouldn’t go away. He slumped on the table he was tied to, could it be true? 

Meg laughed as she saw the doubt. “Poor Sammy, no one ever loves you enough to stay.” 

“What do you want?” He snarled.

“Your despair and pain for now. Later…well I’ve never been one to let a resource go to waste and you carry my Father’s blood.”

“Never.”

“Never is a very long time and you’re only human.”

“Go to hell.”

“Been there done that darling.” She left and moments later Sam was screaming again.

``````````````````````````  
Dean paced his lake, something was wrong and he knew it was Sam. Sam was in danger and there was nothing he could do. Even if he could make a message no one had come close in the year since he’d been stuck here. And it wasn’t like he could talk even if he had access to a phone. 

``````````````````````  
Bobby carefully removed the restraints even while keeping an eye out for more demons. Seeing Sam like this…he carefully removed the last rope and then wiped the blood from Sam’s face. “Come on Sam, wake up. I can’t carry you kid.” He was relieved when Sam’s eyelids fluttered. “That’s it, come on.” Glassy hazel eyes finally opened, struggling to focus. “We need to go Sam, you need to help me.” It took a while and Sam definitely wasn’t with it but he got the kid out and then burnt the building to the ground.

````````````````````````  
Sam lay on the couch, staring out the window not seeing the view. His wounds were healing slowly but the mental pain was taking longer. Everything they had said, especially the girl…Sam closed his eyes. It couldn’t be true, it couldn’t. Because if it was then he had been used by someone he let get close. Where some of his memories wrong? But Bobby hadn’t known anything about it either. 

````````````````````````````  
Sam walked through the trees aimlessly. He’d left the car miles back and had simply started walking. It’d been four months since Bobby had found him and all his injuries had healed even though he still limped and probably always would. He knew Bobby wasn’t going to be happy but he just had to get away. He had camping gear and he’d spent a lot of time in the wild over the years, he’d be fine. He walked for hours, ignoring the way his leg cramped until he came to a pristine lake. The view was breathtaking! He smiled and took his pack off, moving around to set up camp, this was perfect.

````````````````````````  
Dean froze under water as the sound of human movement reached him, someone was in the clearing beside the lake. After all this time someone was there. Dean moved to where some rocks would hide him and then surface to see what was going on. He spotted a tent and sighed, so they planned to stay at least the night. And the person…….he froze in shock, this wasn’t….it couldn’t be….Sam? His heart pounded in his chest and he wanted to call out to him but he couldn’t. The demons words stayed with him, Sam no longer knew him. 

Sam looked at the lake and then grinned and stripped off, diving in to cool off. He swam through the water easily, going deeper and trying to wash away all his pain. He pushed himself further and further down, ignoring the burning in his lungs.

Dean watched in shock as Sam swam utterly naked through the water, able to see every new scar. What had happened to him? And why wasn’t he going up for air? He saw Sam’s stroke falter and didn’t even think as he moved to Sam’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist. He pressed his lips to Sam’s, allowing pressure air to pass between them and hazel eyes went wide, Sam struggling slightly in his hold. Dean shook his head and made for the surface, pulling Sam with him. He tugged Sam into the shallows and let him go before retreating. 

Sam coughed and lay on the ground before turning back to the lake, staring at the figure in the water. A merman…

Dean stared at Sam, praying he would remember but there was no sign of recognition in those familiar eyes. And then there was a gun levelled at him and Dean froze in shock. He shook his head and held his hands up. 

“W…who…what….” Sam shook as he held the gun on the merman. Was this the one Meg had spoken of? 

Dean trilled sadly and then dove out of sight, his tears mixing with the water.

Sam lowered his gun and collapsed on the ground, he’d seen the fear and grief in the green eyes. He was so confused. He stumbled to his tent and dragged out some dry clothes. He curled up in his sleeping bag, shaking and coughing. Gradually he fell asleep.

```````````````````````````  
Sam gasped awake and stared wildly around the tent, head pounding. He scrambled up and ran to the water, looking around. “D…Dean?” He called hesitantly. “DEAN!”

Dean woke to the sound of someone screaming his name, but that wasn’t possible, was it? He surfaced and saw Sam in ankle deep water.

Sam saw him and took a step further in. “Dean? You’re Dean?”

Dean’s heart soared at hearing Sam say his name and he nodded. He swam closer and Sam walked deeper. 

Sam took a shaky breath. “I…I should know you. I….we…” Sam pressed a hand to his head and then gentle hands were easing him to sit in the water, cool arms wrapping around him. He leant into the embrace, his head hurt. 

Dean held Sam, making soft comforting noises. How was this possible? Sam wasn’t meant to be able to remember him. 

Sam looked up blearily at the merman before reaching out to trace his cheek. “Dean. How…what happened? Gordon he…” Sam shook his head, unable to get a clear memory of what had happened. “Where have you been?”

Dean trilled sadly, unable to tell him. He stroked Sam’s face and then leant in slowly, happy when Sam didn’t pull away. They kissed gently and then Sam was clinging to him and crying. 

“Don’t leave me.” Sam pleaded so Dean shifted them further into the water so that he could breathe better. 

`````````````````````  
Sam sat on the shore and stared at the water. He didn’t understand what had happened to separate them and Dean couldn’t tell him. How had Dean become a merman again? It was obvious he was trapped in that form now and it hurt so badly. They were together again and yet further apart than ever. It hurt so much. All he knew was he couldn’t leave Dean.

`````````````````````````  
A small hut sat on the edge of the lake with an old man lying on its porch that reached over the water. He was tall and frail, what hair he had was pure white and his tanned skin was wrinkled with age. Leaning on the porch, his tail in the water was a young looking merman, his blonde hair falling to his shoulders even as he gently stroked through what white hair remained on the old man. He kissed the man softly and sightless hazel eyes stared through him even as the man smiled slightly. “Dean.” He breathed out almost silently and Dean trilled, tears filling his eyes. He could hear Sam struggling to breath. “No….regrets…..love….Dean….” Sam struggled to breath and Dean gently held him as much as he could. Slowly the struggles eased and Sam’s breathe came further and further apart until finally ceasing even as his eyes slid shut. Dean cried and cradled Sam’s frail body close, sixty years just wasn’t enough. He dove into the water, carrying Sam’s body with him. He buried him in the lake bed and closed his eyes, able to hear dogs in the distance. It was time for him too now. He didn’t regret making the deal. Only his Sam would be strong enough to break a demonic memory block so the last sixty years had been filled with joy, Sam had never left him. Dean swam to the surface and pulled himself onto the porch to wait for the hounds, watching the sunset even as he struggled to breath out of the water. He smiled and closed his eyes, passing out before the hellhounds ever reached him.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They can’t all have happy endings.


End file.
